Initializing a television receiver, such as when it is first installed at a location and/or has been without power (e.g., unplugged) may result in a user having to wait a period of time before being able to watch television channels or otherwise view content via the television receiver. In some systems, such as satellite-based television service provider systems, a television receiver may be required to wait to view content until configuration data is received and used to properly configure the television receiver. This configuration data may be periodically transmitted via satellite, such as every five minutes. Therefore, the television receiver may need to be powered on for at least five minutes before all of the configuration data necessary for the television receiver to function properly is received by the television receiver. Such an arrangement may be frustrating for a user eager to interact with the television receiver and/or may result in economic and/or time inefficiencies if a service technician or other agent of the television service provider needs to wait for the television receiver to acquire the configuration data before disengaging support of the user.